Power
by Waterfalls-Forever
Summary: Ashleigh is a young girl who's barely even seen a single Pokemon in her entire life. However, her life is going to take a new turn (possibly dangerous) when she embarks on her journey through the Kanto region... And becomes a Pokemon God herself


When power slips out of the hands of a God or a king, would you take it for yourself? Would you use it for good or for evil? Would you waste it on just getting your way, get out of trouble, tower over billions, just because you're powerful? Or would you do what I did? Force it out of the hands of the mighty. But I didn't want that.

I was standing outside of Professor Oak's labartory, my back to the door. Not even five minutes ago, I went in, awkwardly accepted the poor, lonely thing, and left. But with that pokemon, I was handed a Pokedex. I was personally asked by Professor Oak himself to complete the Pokedex for him.

The slick, shiny, red and white pokeball in my hand was starting to become slimy with the sweat coming off my palm. I wasn't ready for this. I am not even close to being pyshically fit enough too walk for too long without feeling like my feet are dying. I come from a paranoid mother who cringes at the slightest hint that I would want to go out alone. I've heard... Horror stroies, to say the least. About kids leaving and never coming back. But the strange thing is, is that their parents don't care. They could be gone for months and they just forget them, like they never had a kid in the first place.

I wasn't sure if I would be that kid. It hurt even more to think that my mom would be that kind of parent.

But I wasn't going to live that life; A paranoid shut-in who never even seen a Pokemon in real life. In fact, I was determined to not live that life. This was my break-out, When opportunities like this come up, I take them the moment I see them. I wasn't going to be like my mom - a woman who wasn't allowed to have a pokemon and abandoned opportunities when they showed themselves to her. I will do whatever I can to not be her.

Pressing down on the button, the Pokeball flew open and zapping into existance in front of me was my Pokemon. Standing not but a few inches away from me was this overgrown, orange lizard. According to the Pokedex, it's called a Charmander. I didn't know this because my dad, who lived his life working for some Pokemon activist group in Unova, never let me watch anything that had a pokemon trainer in it. Of course, TV shows were full of them, so I almost never watched TV. According to him, he thought the TV would make want to be a Pokemon trainer. Not like that wasn't going to stop me.

"Char~! Charmander!" The thing squealed. I heard somewhere that some people can talk to Pokemon. I'm not sure how that works, because all I hear is them speaking their name.

Not thinking twice, I pressed the button again, making it return to it's sphereical prison. I honestly started thinking twice about this. I didn't want to get murdered by someone or something out in the middle fo the woods with a weak Pokemon. I didn't want to leave the comfort of my spot on the couch, or my bed, but most in importantly, I going to miss my video games. I couldn't bring my Xbox or PS3 for obvious reason, and I couldn't bring my 3DS or my DSi, because I don't think trees just so happen to have electrical sockets. And I could bear thinking about dropping and losing a game chip somewhere.

But then again I could bring my PS3 or Xbox, but I was talked out of buying a suitcase that had a tv screen that I could plug it in to. But that, too, has a cable. So, either way, I was out of opitions.

This situation felt like a "Damned if you do, damned if you don't" kind of situation. If I stay home, I'll just keep the family tranition of not having a pokemon to bond with. But if I go, I'll probably never see mom (or my games) again.

My mind said "leave", but my body said "stay". I guess the power of the mind is stronger than the body, because I headed towards the exit to Pallet Town. I ignored my body's need to stay home and be lazy. I despreately wanted this new chapter in my life, and I wasn't giving up on it.

Half way to route one, I was already being faced with problems. At my feet lay an elderly man, snoring and drooling on the grass, his granddaughter on her knees trying to shake him awake.

"C'mon grampa, it's noon and you're already drunk? Get up!" The girl said.

"Okay, time to go home now, clearly this is a sign to not go." Said one inner-demon.

"NO! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO GIVE UP! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" Screamed my other inner-demon. Something tell's me I'm going to be hearing a lot of this in the future.

This wasn't really problem. I could've easily gone the other way around, but the only other route between one of my nieghbors houses. Two problems with that: 1) I'm too big to fit in that tiny space. 2) I didn't want to get caught by my neighbors, with my big stomach pressed up against the window.

"Grampa!" She shouted, and then the old coot finally woke up. Dazed, confused, and hungover, he glared at me, before chucking a Pokeball at me. It barely missed my head, as it went into a tree. With a squeal of something on the inside, the Pokeball fell out, its button blinking red and the thing was twitching. Finally it clicked shut.

"Outta my way, kid, Johnny took my stotch and I ain't lettin' him have any of it!" The old man then shoved me out of the way before I could say anything. His granddaughter gave me a dirty look.

"You could've helped me, ya know." The brunet then walked off with her grandfather, off to search for the kid named "Johnny".

Mummbling something along the lines of "asshole", I turned back to look at the pokeball that the old fart threw into the leaves. Slightly dirty, it sat there waiting to be picked up, to be trained, to be useful. But... I didn't want to steal. I know he didn't have a bond with it, but it wasn't mine. I didn't catch it. I set my course to route.

I was almost there to the exit, but my mind was stuck on the pokeball. What if someone abusive takes it? What if someone thinks it might be empty and throw it away? What if no-one ever picks it up? And that's when I think about that Pokeball, fifty years later, still sitting there, untouched, leaning up against a very old looking tree, the Pokemon inside either dead or very, very lonely. Turning back, I go for the Pokeball.

Carefully picking it up like it was poisonous, I looked at it for a moment, deciding wheather or not this was a good idea. I could either become a pokemon thief if I save it's life or leave there for Arceus only knows what might happen to it. I risked it, though. I put the Pokeball in my bag, not daring to open it, and left.

I'm probably going to jail some point, but it was worth it. But no-one was there to see me take it, so no-one can say I did. it was the perfect crime.

This was it this time. No-one is going to stop me now, there's no turning back! Well, I did turn back to look at my town one last time. I was going to miss it. I was going to miss the times my mother and I used to share, teaching me how to cook and sew, and I'll even miss my time with dad, even if wasn't here very often. I'll miss my friends, my neighbors, everyone.

I took one step into the thick, green grass before professor Oak somehow magically appears behind me. Tapping my shoulder, while successfully scaring the hell outta me, I whip around to face him.

"Ashleigh," the old coot says, holding up a pokeball. "Before you go, do you know how to catch a pokemon?"

I honestly didn't know how to reply to this question. It was so stupidly obvious that I was lost for words. I shouldn't be surprised, considering this is coming from the man who asked me if I was a boy or a girl, and forgot his own grandsons name. I quickly glance towards route 1, my progress halted by some man who must apparently have Alzheimers Syndrome. I know damn well how to catch a Pokemon, I've seen people do it, despite my fathers hard work to make sure that I never see humans and pokemon bonding. I watched my friends father teach him how to do it. Of course, I watched from my bedroom window, because my father would not let me see that.

"Well, I-"

"Here, let me show you!" Professor Oak loudly exclaims, grabbing me the wrist and dragging me out into route 1.

And that is then when I thought "Dad was right. Maybe I shouldn't have been a pokemon trainer".

The more I think about my current situation, as I tell you this story, it truely is funny. How a girl like me, who shivered at the thought of owning pokemon, turned me into this; a living, walking, pokemon God. But stay with me and I shall tell you the tale of me and my pokemon, and how I became who I am now.


End file.
